joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PsychoWarper/Composite Primarch
Summary This is a theoretical composite character who is a combination of the Loyal Primarchs and the Traitorous Primarchs from WH40k. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly higher, higher '''with Primarch Weapons | At least '''2-C Name: '''Composite Primarch '''Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''10,000+ '''Classification: '''Alpha Plus Psyker, Warmaster of the Imperium, Chosen Champion of Chaos Undivided, Warmaster of Chaos, Lord Commander of the Imperium, Perpetual '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9: Based on his Warp form), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vast Psychic Power, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants, Reality Warping, Information Analysis (Glanced at Ahzek Ahriman and knew his body better than Ahzek knew it himself), Regeneration (At least High, likely Low-Godly due to his nature as a Perpetual), Mind Manipulation, Astral Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Numerous Spells, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On an atomic level), Transmutation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Pyromancy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Destruction, Can step out of and into reality at will, Technopathy, Invisibility, Aura (His aura is described by Ahriman as a supernova which caused him to feel nauseous and see afterimages, Daemonic aura that can mind attack those within it), Fear Manipulation (With his Aura) Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Daemons who exist as concepts, metaphors, ideas and contradictions), Can induce hallucinations and paranoia, Can take away the powers of others, Can nullify use of psychic powers and mystical abilities via sheer force of will, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, spiritual, mental, symbolic, etc.), Can tear open space-time and create vortexes into the Warp, Can vastly enhance his own physical characteristics, Body Control, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Duplication, Healing, Illusion Creation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility (Similar to Magnus he can shift his body's state to exist partially in the Materium and in the Warp, allowing him to phase through matter and become immune to harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Possession, With Psychic Shouts: Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification (He can nullify Psychic Powers), Biological Manipulation (Comparable to Russ who caused Lemuel to have spastic fits by shouting from hundreds of miles away), Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification and Existence Erasure, Extreme resistance to pressure, Near immunity to heat, Immunity to natural poisons and toxins | All previous abilities enhanced to an immense degree, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9; Can manifest avatars in the Materium while his true form resides in the Warp), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), True Flight, Incorporeal, Acausality (Type 5), Abstract Existence (Exists as a Daemon; Daemons are beings made out of ideas and thoughts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) Possession, Chaos Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Chaos Daemons) 'Attack Potency: ' At least 'Solar System level '(Should be comparable if not superior to Horus Lupercal after he was enhanced by the Chaos Gods and was capable of easily of casually defeating his brothers and nearly beating the Emperor of Mankind to death) possibly 'higher '( 'Speed: ' 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be superior to Horus after he was enhanced by the Chaos Gods, like this he was able to trade blows and keep up with the Emperor) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T+, likely higher with psychic amps Striking Strength: '''At least '''Solar System Class, likely far higher Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level, likely far higher (Should be comparable if not superior to Hrous who took many hits from the Emperor, Was only killed when his father fired an extremely potent psychic attack right through him and the Chaos Gods, for reasons unknown, withdrew their influence). Protection from the Chaos Gods provides many extra degrees of defense Stamina: '''Likely limitless due to the blessings received from the Chaos Gods '''Range: '''Extended melee range (several meters) with melee Weapons, several Kilometers with Bolters and most Psyker powers, Planetary+ with daemonic aura, time manipulation and shields '''Standard Equipment: '''Gorefather and Gorechild, Spite's Furnace (Plasma Pistol), Butcher's Nails, Black Blade (Daemonic Sword), Collar of Khorne, Dawnbringer, The Furnace's Heart, Urdrakule, Mjalnar, The Sword of Banelight, Axe of Helwinter, Scornspitter, Gungnir, Power Sword, Force Staff, Worldbreaker, Warmaster's Talon, The Emperor's Sword, Armor of Fate, Blade Encarmine, Spear of Telesto, Blade of Laer, The Anathame, Silence, The Lantern, Phosphex Bombs, The Sarrisanata, Venom Spheres, Lion Sword, Illuminarum, The Panoply of the Raven Lord, The Raven's Talons, Forgebreaker, Wrist-Mounted Combi-Bolter, Storm's Teeth, The Widowmakers '''Intelligence: '''Incredibly skilled military leader and combatant. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Has the combined combat experiance of all the Primarchs. '''Weaknesses: Lacks any emotion beyond rage, spite, and anger due to the Butcher's Nails in the back of his head (Increases his aggression to dangerous levels), Cannot manifest his full power outside the Warp, Fulgurite, which is stated to be the only thing capable of truly killing a Perpetual. However, Vulkan was stabbed in the heart with a shard of Fulgurite and still eventually resurrected, meaning the substance likely only prolongs the period before reincarnation as opposed to negating the process entirely | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Equitment *'Armor of Fate:' Crafted by the Mechanicum's finest and based on orders given to Archmagos Belisarius Cawl, this suit of Artificer Armor both sustains Guilliman's life force while protecting him from even the most dolorous of blows as if by some miracle. *''Mjalnar, The Sword of Banelight: A blade of rather mystic craft and essence once wielded by Leman Russ; though numerous in its names, with a rather notable epitaph being ''Banelight, always in the gaze of Emperor's Executioner has the armament been, Mjalnar, the very Fang of the Wolf King when enthralled in the most violent of conflicts. But even through countless battles and slashes, the origin or birth of the weapon is ultimately enigmatic in Imperial Records, only the crimson stains and maroon spots on its front tell its rather violent and brutal legacy. *''Axe of Helwinter: An axe of grand favor in the sight of Russ; a weapon on own to be considered of prestige and rank among its contemporaries, but once gored in the entrails of a bestial kraken, with edge made of its very teeth a name true was given the blade in the escapade. With coming of the Emperor, further was potential for bloodshed amplified with the implementing of disruptor field generator allowing the capability of eviscerating the plate of battle-tank when struck in proper fashion. *Scornspitter: Bolter that was of atypical measure, but modified and girthed to match the very might of Leman Russ by his brother, Vulkan, of the Salamanders acting as a gift of sorts post a rather arduous campaign in San Katos. *Gungnir:'' A Golden Spear which contains a shard of The Emperor of Mankind's psychic essence within it, originally named The Dionysian Spear, but also known by a variety of names such as The Wyrd Spear, Wolfsbane, and later simply as The Spear of Russ. Gungnir ''is not only Leman Russ' most powerful weapon by far, being capable of piercing the armour and psychic defenses of the Warmaster of Chaos Horus Lupercal, but it also possesses the psychic attributes of never missing its target, and always returning to the hand of its wielder. ''Gungnir is also a Spear of Truth, and anyone pierced by its edge will be Enlightened to terrible and horrifying truths about themselves. *'The Emperor's Sword:' Wielded by the Emperor during the Great Crusade, this blade possesses immense psychic might imbued to it by its former owner. When swung through the air, Guilliman can effortlessly cleave through the thickest armor, and split in twain daemonic foes who would otherwise prove invincible. *'Dawnbringer:'' A colossal warhammer so big that none but a Primarch could hope to lift it. Dawnbringer was an incredibly formidable weapon, supposedly being made from indestructible materials and capable of sundering anything which stood against it. It also possessed a built in teleporter, allowing Vulkan to instantly travel vast distances, even to far away planets. *'''The Furnace's Heart:'' A weapon similar in build to a Plasma Pistol gifted to Vulkan by his brother, Ferrus Manus. Using individual, supercharged shells, the gun could produce powerful, laser-like blasts capable of annihilating vast numbers of heavily armored foes in a single shot. While Vulkan did not favor this weapon, he would still carry it into battle to honor his brother. *'Urdrakule: Vulkan's most powerful weapon. A massive, two-headed warhammer of monstrous power forged by the Primarch in an unconscious state, through the psychic guidance of the Emperor Himself. This weapon possesses such power that it can easily shatter Ferrus Manus' metallic arms, and even inflict permanent death onto a Greater Daemon. *'''Worldbreaker: Horus wields a Power Maul larger than a human being, easily capable of smashing ceramite to pieces. It signifies his rank as Warmaster and was given to him as a gift by the Emperor upon achieving this rank. *'Warmaster's Talon:' On his right hand, Horus wears a unique Lightning Claw with a built-in bolter similar to the Storm Bolters currently used by the Imperium. It was supposedly recovered from planet Cthonia and is a relic of the Dark Age of Technology. After Horus turned to Chaos, the Talon was stained with the blood of many, including Sanguinius and the Emperor himself. It is currently worn by Abaddon the Despoiler. *'Silence:' A massive, two-handed battle scythe which Mortarion still carries into battle. The blade alone is as long as most humans are tall. Its exact origins are unknown. Some believe it to be xenos in origin, while others believe it was once carried by Mortarion's adopted father, the former necromancer overlord of planet Barbarus. *'The Lantern:' An energy blaster far more powerful than a plasma pistol which Mortarion uses as a sidearm. Once fired, a destructive beam of energy can burn through multiple enemies on its way to its true target. Just like Silence, it is of unknown origin. *'Phosphex Bombs:' Mortarion carries numerous, compact bombs which utilize the rare and highly corrosive material known as Phosphex. When the bombs explode, the Phosphex reacts with the air, becoming a seething green mist which is attracted to even the slightest movement. Upon contact, the substance will burn through metal and relentlessly eat away at organic tissue, not being stopped by anything short of a complete vacuum. *'Blade of Laer:' A powerful Daemonblade discovered by Fulgrim on the xenos-controlled world Laeran. The blade held the essence of a malign Keeper of Secrets, Slaanesh's greater daemons, who eventually possessed Fulgrim's body, imprisoning the Primarch's soul in a portrait of himself. However, during his imprisonment, Fulgrim learned the mysterious ways of the Warp, and eventually forced the daemon from his body, trapping it in the same fate it had attempted to force on him. Though no longer possessed, the sword still contained immense power. Fulgrim later gifted it to his trusted Praetor, Lucius. *'The Anathame:' This mysterious blade was gifted to Fulgrim by Warmaster Horus during the events of the Heresy. Due to being blessed by Nurgle himself, the blade possesses a unique and incredibly lethal property. If the wielder of blade speaks the name of their target, the Anathame will become fatal to that target, conjuring supernatural poisons specifically designed for them. These toxins are able to completely nullify the target's regenerative properties, override the immune system of beings normally completely immune to poison and disease, and render all medical means used on them, no matter how scientifically advanced, completely useless. Even a single wound from the weapon can result in a startlingly quick death. The only way to stop the process and undo the effects is for the one who inflicted the wound to willingly do so, or to overpower the Chaotic influence. Fulgrim used this blade to ascend to daemonhood. *'Firebrand:' Fulgrim will often switch between a wide variety of firearms and ranged weaponry depending on his mood. Firebrand happened to be one of the most common. A master-crafted Volkite Charger, the weapon fires precise, concentrated shots of thermal energy which can punch through even the hardiest of armour and have a devastating deflagration effect on those unfortunate enough to be hit. *'Venom Spheres:' Grenades specifically under the use of the Alpha Legion replacing the standard Frag in combat. Once employed it unleash devastating splinters imbued with volatile toxins; maybe proclaim such an tool is based on xeno technology. *'The Sarrisanata:' An oddity among the arsenal of a Primarch, a spear with rumor originating from a time before even the Eldar ascended to power. The artifact is capable of phasing through the essence of the material universe and all those unfortunate to be in intimate contact with such a blade will he ripped molecule to molecule until left a puddle of their former selves. *'The Panoply of the Raven Lord:' Corax carried a number of personal weapons of formidable power with which had made for a frighteningly deadly opponent in personal combat. These included artificer-crafted Lightning Talons able to shred the heaviest armour with ease, and an energised whip—a symbol of the overthrow of the tyrannical powers that once held him captive—with which he could lash out or ensnare with blinding speed. *'The Raven's Talons:' Corax's primary weapons in combat are The Raven's Talons, a pair of master crafted Lightning Claws forged by the Primarch himself on Deliverance, after the Raven Guard retreated there following the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V. The Talons are beyond sharp, and quite capable of rending Terminator armour as if it were papyrus, in addition to the normal effects of Lightning Claws. *'Wrist-Mounted Combi-Bolter': A variant of the commonly utilized Space Marine rifle mounted atop the gauntlets of the Iron Warriors Primarch packaging custom made ammo capable of igniting and punching through the panoply of the Adeptus Astartes. *'Forgebreaker:' A magnificent Thunder Hammer crafted by Fulgrim as a sign of friendship, the sheer power of this weapon means pretty much anything hit with it, at the very least, won't be getting up, again. *'Storm's Teeth:' Rogal Dorn's colossal Chainsword, far too heavy for anyone but a Primarch to wield, said to have been crafted by the weaponmasters of Inwit before the coming of the Emperor. Its razored teeth can tear through nearly any material, and while the Primarch of the Imperial Fists Legion has many arms at his disposal, some relics of far greater power, it is this blade which has served him faithfully for so long that he favours most. *'The Widowmakers:' Daggers based on the blades preferred by the assassin cults of Nostramo; more capable then a fair majority of fire arms. *'Illuminarum': A mace fashioned from his fellow primarch and a weaponsmith, Ferrus Manus. Fabricated with a fantastic balance of strength and size for Lorgar's needs. Psyker abilities '-Discipline of Change' *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' Magnus conjures a storm of pink and blue fire that mutates his foes, leaving capering Daemons that claw and bite in its wake. *'Boon of Mutation:' Magnus channels the warping power of Chaos into a warrior marked for glory, transforming the champion until his flesh wrenches and flows. *'Glamour of Tzeentch:' Magnus twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes to the point that he becomes all but invisible. *'Doombolt:' Magnus hurls a bolt of energy that blasts its targets into horrifying new shapes. *'Temporal Manipulation:' By creating a pocket of dilated time, Magnus drastically accelerates his own healing. *'Weaver of Fates:' Magnus traces the skeins of the future to see the fates of battle. Forewarned of imminent danger, he dodges attacks with supernatural reflexes. '-Discipline of Tzeentch' *'Boon of Change:' As Magnus chants, his minions begin to twist and new forms take shape as the will of Tzeentch commands. *'Bolt of Change:' Magnus unleashes a bolt of roiling Warp energy that wracks the foe with sickening and uncontrolable mutations. *'Gaze of Fate:' Magnus uses his powers of precognition to unravel the strands of destiny, and in doing so uncovers the one true path to victory. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' Magnus reaches his thoughts into the minds of his victims, subverting their will and turning them upon their own allies. *'Flickering Flames:' Cackling madly, Magnus' minions are wreathed in pink and blue flames that leap forth to consume their foes. *'Infernal Gateway:' Magnus opens a portal to the Warp, a tear in the fabric of the mortal plane that sucks foes into certain oblivion. '-Dark Hereticus' *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power streams from Magnus' eye, charring and melting everything caught in its path. *'Death Hex:' Magnus places a dire hex upon his enemies. Wards and energised shields flicker and fail, leaving the foe exposed. *'Gift of Chaos:' As the power of the Warp surges through Magnus' victim, bones snap and flesh rips as a new form takes shape. *'Prescience:' By focusing his warp-sight Magnus can guide the aim of his allies, bringing a swift and merciless death to their foes. *'Diabolic Strength:' The unholy energies of Chaos course through Magnus or another chosen recipient, swelling the target's frame with the strength to tear a tank in two. *'Warptime:' The power of the Immaterium bursts from Magnus, warping time and heightening the speed of him and his allies. Key: In the Materium | In the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Guide Category:Blog posts